To steal a Bride
by monsta
Summary: [SessKag]Kagome's unique beauty hurtles her into a life she never wanted. She finds herself in the middle of a ancient grudge between 3 completly opposite races. They all want the mysterious powers she harbours but in the end, only one will be victorious.
1. Introduction

**Before I say anything about this chapter, I want you to know it is a prologue, all will come together in due time… this is just the beginning of it. Next chapter I'll bring in Kagome and the rest.**

**Also, this is a huge OOC story. Sess will have more of a sense of humor, but only around a select few, AND he'll be more then just the Western Lord.**

_'This sort of text is for flashbacks or thinking'  
_"Anything with quotes is talking aloud."

**This includes elves, dwarfs, goblins and demons, and how I view them. My outlook on their characters were greatly affected by a book called Hollow Kingdom. If you enjoy some of this story, I recommend the book to you as well. It's a great story, and from constantly reading it I think my writing has grown to be a lot like Clarke's.**

**Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha**

* * *

**Prologue**

The trees stretched towards the full moon, casting shadows along the damp foliage. In the shadows hid a man, a small silver flute propped on his shoulder, and his fingers twisting expertly over the keys. A soft melody drifted into the air, the wind sweeping it away, and into the night sky. The man waited a moment, before bringing the flute back up to his pale lips, and replaying the tune. An uncommon smile graced his lips, as a figure came into view. Her hair was a startling blond, almost white, and her skin a pastel color of blue, shimmering in the darkness. Her eyes were a deep cerulean, complimenting her pale skin and her lips were a naturally glossy white.

The man watched her dancing steadily to his hypnotizing harmony, the smile growing wider against the flute. He had caught himself an elf, and what beauty she was. He was confident that he would, for it was after all, a full moon, and the night of dancing for the elves… what elf could resist his magical tune? Steadily, he allowed the melody to die down until she was left to dance to only the noises of the forest and a beam of moonlight.

The girl continued to dance for a moment longer, before suddenly snapping out of her mesmerized state. She blinked, starring around her in confusion and bewilderment. Smirking cheerfully, the man stepped out of the shadows, and stood, not five feet away from her. Her azure eyes widened in horror and realization. He studied her expression for a moment, and caught her lips forming a silent word.

Raising an inquiring eyebrow, he grinned in amusement. "A demon you say?" His deep baritone voice rang out, echoing against the thick tree trunks. He received no reply, and expected none. Smirking broadly, he waved a clawed hand. "No, not a demon," he corrected dryly, "a goblin." At her horror-struck face, he frowned. "Oh but my dear," the goblin assured, "my blood line carries more demon then most you'll find… you honestly didn't expect there to be any pure-bloods left after the slaughters did you?" The girl simply continued to gawk, unable to comprehend what was happening. Her mind screamed at her to run, get away, lest she endure the horrid life she knew lay with this goblin, but her body failed to comply.

At her terrified stare, the goblin realized he had forgotten to remove his hood. Reaching up, he slowly brought it down and studied her expression crudely. A gasp escaped from her pale lips, and her eyes widened in apparent confusion. Her mind reeled with questions and memories. She had always been told never to wander into a goblin's reach. She could still clearly remember her mother's words.

_'Young Abigail' her mother had said sternly, 'you are coming of age… the goblins will take you without hesitation if you give them that chance. They prefer the pretty ones and you,' she pointed a pale finger at her daughter 'are a perfect selection. They hunt tirelessly for us Abigail, our race is lessening. Do not let them have you. They are ugly creatures, far uglier then you can imagine, and will not show mercy. They will drag you underground Abigail, and you will be their bride. You will nurse a horrid monster, and live in the darkness… forever. The same goes for those demons… don't let them take you Abigail.'_

The elvin girl studied the goblin's features. He was most certainly not ugly. His hair fell around a slender face in long black waves. His skin paler then even the moon, shone with an unearthly glow. His eyes were a deep molten color, and his porcelain like face was handsome and cheerful. Was he speaking the truth? Or could her own mother have lied to her?

The goblin chuckled and nodded in confirmation. "You see my dear? You are lucky to have been found first by such a handsome goblin… and look," he pulled his bangs out of his face, to reveal a blue, half crescent moon on his forehead, with a pale flame erupting around it. Her face broke into a look of sheer astonishment. This was not only the goblin king, as indicated from the flame, but the demon king as well… the two races had merged? She shook her head in disbelieve, her petite feet slowly backing away.

"I will not be a captured bride." She stated with as much courage as she could muster. "You will not have me."

The goblin's eyebrows shot up at this statement, and he sneered cruelly. "Is that so?" He asked, amusement laced in his booming voice. Before the young elf could react, his clawed hand shot out and wrapped around her tiny wrist. Pulling her body to his, he smiled down at his prize and stated matter-of-factly, "What a son you'll bear." And with one last grin, he scooped the struggling girl into his arms, and marched away from the forest, and towards the endlessly rolling hills.


	2. Chapter 1

**The previous chapter was an introduction, and will tie into the story as I proceed, kay? So basically, what happened in that chapter is all before Kags and Sess are even born. Just gives you a feel for the story, and it sets a decent foundation.**

**GAH.**

**This story is going to be complicated.  
whines pitifully it'll get more interesting in the next chapter.**

**Erm... I'm not a big Kikyo fan, so shes gonna be a main antagonist in this story.**

* * *

A scream erupted from Kagome's parted lips. She launched a feral barrage of kicks, slaps, and punches at the villagers surrounding her. Etched on her pale features was a look of growing fury, and palpable dread. Her eyes darted accusingly at the guilty townspeople.

Kagome continued her vicious assault until a pair of strong hands latched themselves onto her frail wrists. Her head jerked back to see who had grabbed her, and her teary gaze locked with Hojo's own apologetic eyes. His little sister almost died of a nasty case of smallpox two months ago… Kaede had healed her without pay.

Kagome's look of betrayal and hatred disturbed Hojo, and made him shift uncomfortably under her stare, but he held her still.

Suikotsu, arrived with a long strip of leather. He knelt at Kagome's feet and bound her wrists tightly with the material. Kagome glared at him, the betrayal growing stronger in her gaze.

Kaede had brought rain for Suikotsu's dead crops, and in the months when they waited for the harvest to grow from her rain, Kaede fed Suikotsu and his orphanage… she took nothing in return for this generous act.

Kagome was dragged towards the edge of the dock, and thrown onto the wooden planks next to Kaede.

Ignoring the wave of pain from the impact, she propped herself up onto her elbow and inched towards Kaede.

"Grandmother, are you ok?" She asked worriedly, tears threatening to spill at the sight of her frail guardian.

Kaede nodded and supplied a reassuring smile. "Aye child, ye needn't worry for me."

Kagome willed herself to return the smile. Kaede beamed at Kagome's courage, when suddenly she was yanked to her feet.

"Grandmother!" Kagome cried in alarm. She looked up to find a pair of burly looking men draping chains around Kaede's arms, legs, and shoulders. Her gray eyes were wide with fear, but her smile stayed in place as she gazed down at Kagome.

A shrill laughter silenced the mob's taunts and shouts. A woman emerged from the crowd, clad in rich furs and silks. Her aging face leered down at Kagome, her dull brown eyes glaring, and her thin lips twisting into a pleased smirk.

"It would seem the oh-so-beautiful Kagome is not what she seems." The woman drawled bitterly.

Kagome raised an elegant eyebrow casually.

This earned a harsh slap to the face. A few spectators gasped, while some shifted uncomfortably over the scene.

Kagome licked a droplet of blood off her bottom lip before turning to glare up at the woman.

"My apologies _Lady_ Kikyo," she gritted out sarcastically, "but what exactly was going through your mind when you assembled this horde of ungrateful minions and sent them after grandmother and myself?"

Kikyo threw back her head and cackled loudly.

"You would do well to hold your tongue, insolent witch." She hissed. "You have been tried with using dark sorcery to…" she paused, her lips pursed in a thin frown, "enhance your youth."

At this, Kagome chuckled mockingly. She sensed Kikyo's usual pungent jealousy and bit back a hasty reply.

"Oh?" she replied, feigned amusement laced in her sweet tone. "And where, all-knowing Kikyo, would I have possibly learned to cast just a terribly harmful spell? Perhaps, considering I am only but 17, my youthfulness is genuine? Hmn."

Kikyo's pale hand lashed out and caught Kagome, this time sending her sprawled to the docks wooden flood.

Kikyo's face twisted into a mocking smile before she gestured to Kaede.

"The old hag is suspected to have supplied you with the spell." She stated dryly.

Panic swelled in Kagome, her chest constricting, and her shoulders shuddering with an effort to fight back frightened sobs. Watery eyes watched as the two men finished draping the last of the chains over Kaede, before gagging her with a strip of clothe to keep her from cursing them before they threw her to her grave.

Kagome turned pleading eyes to Kikyo.

"Please, Kikyo, please don't do this. She is not at fault. Please…" she trailed off desperately.

Kikyo's eyes studied her for a moment, calculating and cold, but the genuinely pleased grin never left her pale, lined face. Then suddenly, she turned to the two men and nodded.

Grinning stupidly, they hauled Kaede to the end of the dock.

"NO!" Kagome screamed, "GRANDMOTHER!" she twisted and squirmed, causing the leather binding to bite into her already raw skin.

A splash was heard as the men dropped Kaede into the lake. The dock continued to sway for a moment, then stilled, the shallow lapping of waves silent.

Kikyo strolled towards a sobbing Kagome and sneered maliciously.

"Oh, you poor girl." She drawled. "You needn't worry that pretty little head of yours, I will let you live."

Kagome inwardly scoffed. So this was Kikyo's plan… kill her only remaining family, and leave her to wallow in her sorrow? '_Bitch._'

The crowd slowly dispersed. One remained, and he came up behind Kagome, cutting the leather binding for her. She did not bother to turn to look at him

Hojo sighed, and turned, leaving the love of his life sobbing brokenly at the edge of the dock.

* * *

**Reviews:**

**shadowcat1028: All the characters in the prologue are made up by me, they're just there to set a foundation. And yup, there are humans.  
****Amy2000: Ha, the whole plot is confusing me a bit too. I have no idea how I'm going to be able to write what's going on in my head.  
****SKIMS: Well, Kagome is sort of a magnet for trouble in this story, but I'm not willing to give too much away yet. The goblin was not Naraku. I didn't really mean for them to look so much alike. Heh.  
****The demoness: Took me two months, but I finally updated.  
****Andromeda Nymphetamine Neme...: Hey, thanks man,**


	3. Chapter 2

_Sunset, a goblin's ideal opportunity to slip safely into the human world._

* * *

Sesshomaru studied the sky idly. Rays of the diminishing sunlight seeped through gaps in the thick canopy, creating intricate patterns, sometimes swaying in the warm breeze.

He continued to regard the sky for some time, occasionally shifting from his perch on a coarse tree branch, before sighing and glancing down at the forest floor.

He knew he should have been looking for a mate. He knew he should have given up long ago on the elves. He knew he should have settled for a human. But above all, he knew he was running out of time.

And despite all this, he would not settle for anything beneath an elf. The combination of demon, and goblin blood in him demanded power, diversity, for God's sake; he needed a woman who could bear him an heir. A human just didn't have that, no matter how special.

The distressed king sighed, and propped an arm lazily on his bent leg, eyes focused on a strip of light gracing the forest floor.

A flurry of energy, laced in a peculiar ferocity, erupted abruptly and his head jerked up to stare in the direction he had detected it. Curiosity sparked, the demon lord leaped from his roost, landing gracefully on a clump of ferns, before darting through the thick foliage.

He picked his way through the clutter of flora, expertly dodging past potentially dangerous tree trunks and thorns, before slowing to a stop near the bank of a lake. A considerably large gathering of humans had accumulated on a nearby dock, and Sesshomaru watched, with mild disgust, as they thrust an elderly woman into the lapping waves. The crowd taunted cruelly, some even going so far as to spit into the rippling waves, before turning away from the spectacle and stalking off.

He had always believed humans were petty creatures, and the scene he had witnessed left little doubt as to the validity of his conclusion.

Turning back to the forest, Sesshomaru stepped into the undergrowth before freezing completely. A ripple of sheer power and murderous intent enveloped his aura, much like the flurry of energy he first detected, and he shivered unintentionally.

Heading whipping around to, again, peer through the dispersing crowd, he paused to scan the dock. A lone figure remained, lying in a heap at the edge of the dock, and from what he could see, shivering in a fit of convulsions.

Sesshomaru glided stealthily from his spot under a massive oak towards the swaying pier. Scanning the surrounding area one last time, he pulled the hood of his black cloak over his head, letting it hang limply over his features, before stepping warily out the edge of the surrounding forest.

Treading noiselessly onto the dock, Sesshomaru studied the trembling form. It was obvious to distinguish the figure as a girl, her lithe form wrapped in a simple off-white dress, sleeveless and flowing to just past her knees. The girl's exposed skin was fair and smooth.

_'Almost translucent.'_ He mused; eyeing the sun's dying rays reflecting off her ivory skin. He wondered, idly, how it would look in the moon's white luminosity.

The girl shifted, and his gaze shot up to her head, face hidden under a mass of waist-long, ebony locks, which shone with a peculiar, indigo tint.

The mysterious energy still radiated from her petite figure, in small waves, but he cast the thought aside for the moment. Sesshomaru was curious, as to what the face of such an extraordinary creature could look like.

He frowned, suddenly, realizing he could not reveal himself, lest he scare the girl, and though he would not have normally cared, his curiosity and the girl's palpable distress prompted him to watch from a distance.

Complying with his silent notion, Sesshomaru prepared to escape noiselessly from the dock and wait for the girl to peel herself from the wooden planks from the veil of flora.

His plan, however, proved ineffective when said girl suddenly lunged forward into a kneeling position to whip around and stare directly at him.

Sesshomaru blinked, utterly perplexed as to how she had sensed him, and astounded at finally having the opportunity to observe her face

Her features, angular and defined, were structured in a unique manner he had never had the pleasure of witnessing. Wide, indigo eyes, rimmed with a contrasting black made her gaze appear piercing and sharp. They regarded him warily.

Sesshomaru shifted hesitantly, not quite sure if he should pull down his own hood or take off into the surrounding forest. He weighed his options cautiously, before settling on the latter.

Turning gracefully, Sesshomaru strode swiftly down the wooden panels of the pier.

"Wait."

He stopped the soft voice just barely above a whisper freezing him in place.

Without turning, he answered guardedly, "….yes?"

"What… are you?" came her musical reply.

Sesshomaru eyes, hidden beneath the dark folds of his hood, widened and he jerked his head over his shoulder to stare at the girl.

She stared back, brilliant sapphire orbs intelligent and though he could clearly see hesitation in her expressive gaze, this girl could, somehow, sense his abnormality. She sensed that he was not human.

They continued to regard one another curiously, before a gust of wind whipped past their rigid forms.

Sesshomaru's sensitive ears picked up the faint conversation of two approaching men, carried by the wind and he frowned.

He inclined his head in the girl's direction and stated, without quite thinking it over, "You'll find out in due time."

She frowned at his cryptic response, and Sesshomaru himself wondered why he had let the words slip past his lips.

Casting the thought aside, he turned, and promptly strode into thick confides of the forest.

* * *

Kagome's gaze lingered on the spot where the mysterious man's figure was enveloped by the flora's darkness and she let out a breath she hadn't realized she was holding.

The eerie, prickling sensation that had danced up and down her spine continuously in the man's presence melted away and though it had unnerved her, she found she missed it as the waves of anguish claimed her again, sending her stomach in a torrent of convulsions that shook her weary form.

A light lingered in the distance, coming closer, and Kagome focused every ounce of her attention on the insignificant speck, replying on anything that could distract her from haveing to comprehend that her guardian, her grandmother was dead.

Eventually the light made its way to the dock, and cast its glow on the two figures approaching her.

Kagome's stomach twisted into vicious knots at the sight of Hojo and Suikotsu. Both paused briefly, glancing at each other hesitantly, before starting towards her slowly, cautiously, as if she would lung at them at any moment.

And chances were they were right.

Kagome, uttering a string of feral profanities, shot up from her crouched position and leapt at the two men. Her first made contact with Hojo's broad jaw before she was restrained by Suikotsu's strong arms.

"Please Kagome," Suikotsu grunted into her ear, "control yourself."

Kagome complied, satisfied with the tender bruise forming on Hojo's features.

Suikotsu released her cautiously.

Kagome glanced at the two, her withering glare planted on Hojo's apologetic gaze. He shifted uncomfortably under her gaze before opening his mouth to speak.

"Kagome, please, you have to underst-"

"Save it." Kagome hissed, before turning on her heel and blindly making her way through the darkness, back to the secluded cottage Kaede and she had once shared.

* * *

From a distance, a pair of molten eyes regarded the scene curiously, before darting in the direction the mystifying girl had taken, following her hasty path with unveiled interest.

* * *

Yea, I know, I suck. But look. More updates. Am I gaining back my readers' love yet?

**Thanks, so much, for the reviews everyone.  
**_Shadowcat-_ Sesshomaru to the rescue. Kind of.  
_Love4-_ Eh, I'm planning on it, though I'm still trying to figure out how they'll play their role in this.  
_Crystal Lilith-_ That's what I was aiming for. : Though with what I have planned you may start feeling bad for this ridiculously evil Kikyo.


End file.
